


Lena duck

by Kely_liquid



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Older sister Lena, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Poe and Della are married and have Lena but at the fight of that trapped magica in Scrooge dime Lena is taken into the shadow realm. After the boys eggs are laid a magica confronts Poe in a five year Lena shadow Poe try's to save Lena but magica turns him into a crow ( inspired by Griffin Stone story uncle Poe but with my own twist)
Relationships: Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Poe le strang/Della duck
Kudos: 6





	Lena duck

Scrooge, Della, and Donald where fighting magica de spell in old Castle that magica took up as her layer but magica had the upper hand all three of them where on the ground magica ready to blast them" you cannot stop me Scrooge I have the upper hand." Magica staff glows brightly but she was interrupted by a glass bottle crash in front of her causing a blast that knocked her to the ground. The duck / mcduck family look where it comes from up in the rafters there was a male duck stood. He jumps down he had dark blue hair almost black pulled back into a ponytail, he had on a straw hat with a black ribbon around it, he had on a long dark purple coat, with a black shirt underneath.

Magica glare at him." Poe what are you doing!" Poe grabbed more Bottles filled with mysterious liquid and a blue glow coming from a ring on his hand." I can't let you do this this is wrong." " you are a Disgrace to the de spell name bear brother." Magica growled." Don't call me that I am not a de spell my name is Poe le strange." Magica smiled. " then I will kill you just like mother was supposed to do when you hatched." The two siblings fight magica with purple magic and Poe with blue magic and potion while Scrooge, Donald, and Della snuck up to the spell that magica was using to control the shadows. 

When an explosion magica turned around." Mcduck! What have you done you ruined everything." Magica was hit with another potion when the glass broke a light blue sticky foam all over her body." Your done magica leave now." Magica glared at Poe." You haven't seen the last of me and Poe if you want to be apart them then you have sealed your fate you will die with the rest of them." And with that magica disappeared in a poof of smoke. When she was gone Poe turned and looked at the mcduck and duck family he rubber the back of his neck awkwardly." Hehe hello?"


End file.
